Bryan, a hero?
by generaltemujin
Summary: Bryan wakes up in the middle of the night after seeing the white eyes in a dream? Could the eyes be real? Still accepting O.C.s but only one builder and two crafters. They wont be put into use for a couple of chapters though.
1. Prolouge

**Prologue: Bryan's Dream **

Bryan woke up. He was having one of those _dreams_ again he felt the starring around him again. It always happens when he dreams that dream. His parents said that meant was getting older, but he knew it was false.

In the dreams he saw white eyes. When he ran they followed. They took over the holy mobs. They looked like him. The same clothes, the same hands the same face. He thought he would die.

He ran to his parents, and they told him they the same thing as always. He went back to his room and looked out his window, and saw the eyes he was scared so much that he fainted.


	2. Chapter 1

**Ch 1: The Village**

Bryan forgot about his dream he had twelve years ago. He had moved to the village he did this because he didn't want to make a new house. He moved into a vacant house. All inside were a crafting table and an empty chest. He bought a bed with the emeralds his dad gave him.

He then came across the village's temple. He sat in the back and listened to the preacher "You all had dreams. The man is real; he is the leader of the unholy mobs." Unholy huh, and who is _he_ Bryan thought. "The number of unholy mobs has increased. Heard the weird sounds or seen strange creatures that explode they are them. We need a hero! We need a savior!"

All of a sudden Bryan remembered the dreams of the man. He was worried about them. He waited for the sermon to end then he went to the preacher and asked him "what happens if the hero isn't found?"

The preacher noticed his spirit, he was from a semi-race (thought to be extinct), and the race was noticed by the short nose. "Well we found him so we are safe."

Ok that's better he thought "where is he?"

"I'm talking to him."

"Wait me you're joking!"

"No I'm not, have you had weird dreams"

How did he know? Bryan told the truth "yes is he the one with white eyes, who is he?"

"Yes. We don't dare say it; here I will write it does not show it to others, no matter what don't show it to others."

_Herobrine_


	3. Chapter 2

**Ch 2: Do I have to do it alone**

The name sent shivers down his body. Herobrine where did he here that. Bryan asked the preacher. "What if I can't beat him, is there a chance of finding any other heroes to help."

"You can get help of heroes, but it is have to find them they wear clothes different than the villagers of the village wear. Some villagers have been moving, we believe that where they are going is built by a hero." The preacher said.

"Okay where do I go?" Bryan. The preacher gave him a map.

"You go north of this temple."

"Thanks", he left the temple; he went to his house and grabbed his diamond sword. He got it when his dad was called by an enderman. It was his prized possession. He then walked toward the location pointed out to him. The preacher stopped him.

"Hey can I see that, I will enchant it with every single enchantment at full power."

"Only if it would help", he gave it to him. When he got it back it had a purplish glow to it.

He then left the village, to the house. He was only half way there when it became night. He grabbed a torch and his sword. The torch showed him what was around him. He fought Herobrine's minions he made it to the house as the sun approached. He came in "hello, is anyone here." Someone snuck up behind him with a diamond sword.

She said "you I remember you, you're from my dreams; you're the man with white eyes", she is definitely a hero, Bryan thought.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: good thing I'm not Herobrine**

He turned around, "no I'm not" he turned around he saw the girl. "Sorry if I scared you, I need help from other heroes"

The female hero laughed "you seriously believe in fairytales, is it because the ender dragon was released" okay that is harsh, thought Bryan.

A memory surged in the back of Bryan's head. He saw his dad through something on an area and then pulled a switch he then heard a sound. He looked at the girl's house it was exactly as his was threw something where his dad did, and flipped the switch.

An entrance opened "How did you do that" the girl asked, "Who are you anyway"

"I am Bryan." he said (in the same rhythm as the line I am Sparta), "who are you" he accidently showed his blush.

"Well I am Susan." She said, blushing a little. "Still what did it do?"

"I don't know I just did something my dad once did" Bryan said. "hey that is different" he said pointing to a hole it revealed a library with a book about the history of Herobrine.


	5. book of herobrine

**book of Herobrine**

_Herobrine, once the greatest hero, was our savior. He saved us long ago. The world was in terror then he came. No one knew which branch of heroes he came from. We know believe he was related to the heroes who entered the nether, but never came back. This makes since because even a hero over time could be corrupted by the nether._

_ When he first came he helped us. That was also when heroes started to disappear. He then led the unholy mobs on a war of this once great kingdom of __Galelaloth. We lost and wrote this to warn others to beware of HEROBR__I-_


	6. he comes

brayn closed the book. "So herobrine is from the nether, maybe he is still their!" Bryan said this OUTLOAD. He forgot the rule to never say herobrines name aloud. All of a sudden underground pistons opened up the floor. They fell into a under ground lake. The top shut apogee them.

Herobrine heard his Nam being called. He looked into the window and saw the Heros den. He went in and saw the book about him on the floor. He read it and saw the untruthfullnes. He only went into the nether to fight the whither king of the nether, and he knew he would need help so he drew heros from their homes to help him, and they were fine with it. The reason he controlled unholy mobs was because his stubbern brother wouldn't let him use any holy mobs.

bryan got out of the lake to see a sign. It said

If you are reading this you must have summoned HIM. You could only defeat him withe the combination of the 4 clans, archer, builder, swordsman, crafted, but you still probably wouldn't uave beat him. We concluded that only the demolished Steve clan could complete the task. Though they would have to go through proper training.

signed Bra


	7. Susan leaves but AntVenom comes

The duo saw a mineshaft. they crossed through webs. a small blue spider came and bit Susan. it hurt too much. she begged Bryan to put her out of her pain. " No" said Bryan.

He tried to help her up but he scratched despawned. Susan was gone. Bryan stopped he just sat there. Whenever a blue spidder would come he killed it. He eventually made it to their spawned. He mined it in the name of Susan.

The tunnel lead to a staircase. he followed it and he was in Antvenom Peaceful map. he saw Antvenom.

Antvenom said "hey guys antvenom is here and all of a sudden when I go to play my peacefully map hostile mobs spawn. my diffuculty is peaceful yet they are spawning. This is my only map that will even load. Do you guys know how to fix it. well it hopes it starts working soon or I may need to make videos less often." He heard grass crunch. Antvenom noticed someone was behind his Tnt cannon.

"Hi, I am Bryan. I am looking for someone to train me in the arts of bow & arrow , you are a hero so can you help me?"said Bryan

"First of all, just because I snipped Captian Sparklez to death, doesn't make me an expert, and second since when did I become a hero?"

"You are a hero, that is what villagers call us people." said Bryan.

_So I am now accepting O.C. here is the layout for O.C.s I will accept.

Name:

Gender:

Clan:

Race: (will accept hostile mobs, but if so you got to mention in your backstory why you left Herobrines side, btw whither skeletons and endermen aren't on his side)

backstory:

how you meet Bryan:

personality:

appearance:

Weapon of choice: (make sure it agrees with your clan)

Other facts: (like if you are better than something than your clan or other random things)


	8. The 2 OCs

"Wait, Villagers can't even speak" said Ant. "Well if I have to go to my mine to an untorched area and kill some hostile mobs."

Bryan went in there. he saw someone. A girl, she was wearing a white shirt with navy blue jeans. Just one thing was

weird, she was half enderman. Bryan looked into her blue and her purple eyes and asked "who are you?"

She moved her black hair out of her way. "I am Endria" She said. "Don't mind me. I wont hurt you I'm part hero. Archer clan to be precise, but I have a special bow and arrow they are ender varients."

"Well that is nice, I came in here to train for archery, lets see. First to kill ten mobs wins." She quickly shoot ten mobs. It was like they wanted to be killed. Well she was a trained archer. This surprised Bryan because she didn't look or act tough.

They went outside. It was nighttime. Bryan saw someone outside fighting mobs, and it wasn't Antvenom. He went up and decided to help the person out. He grabbed an arrow. He aimed it at a creeper. He let go. It flew in the air. He heard the person, a girl say "watch out Damien." she went to bryan and he got a close look at her. She had a cyan shirt with a black creeper face on it, she had brown hair with a ponytail on the back. She was wearing dark blue pants. "How dare you shoot at Damien, he is my pet, my friend. You could have killed him." she said.

She seemed tough so Bryan backed down "I'm sorry I was just parcticing archery with my new friend Endria"

"Wait is that you Endria" Said the female

yes I know cliffhanger

thanks Lunaris14 for the O.C.s

I changed things around for more tension.

actually I forgot to save

sorry if this is short I wrote this on my kindle fire.


	9. The dragon

"You know eachother. Wow I mean, girl with creeper, you know Endria. She is helping me with archery, since Antvenom doeesn't know much. Just keep that creeper away from me or I will kill it."

"Damien wasn't going to hurt you. He doesn't work for herobri... I mean him. oh yeah introductions I'm Luna. This is my step sister Endria. Though why did I say that you know her name. Anyways backstory, a group of of endermen attacked my parents, and Endria's parents adopted me. I thought Endria died, that is what mom said. She must have wanted to keep us away" Said Luna.

Endria was lightly crying. "I thought you died. that is what dad told me before..." Endria started to cry really hard.

"What?" said Luna. "What happened to dad"

She seemed like she was trying to force information from her.

"HE got him" she said. Bryan left them to contend with family matters. He shot mobs protecting the sisters, well step-sisters. One of the mobs had a arrow shot to the knee. Bryan laughed at this.

When the girls joined him, the sun was calls them to a cave. They are going to start a rebellion agianst... well you know who. They venture in it. They find a portal to the end. the one place HE doesn't have agents.

Endria activates the portal. They charge in.

An island appears. They are in the end. The end has become more civilized since a hero has been here. Endria takes them to the guard tower. "We request to see the queen." said Endria.

"Sorry she is mad with humans so no access" The Enderguard said.

"Well than can we see the dragon" she said.

"Sure, just don't steal her egg. She is still pretty mad for humans. Well not our queen, but she is one of us now." the guard said.

They go into a tunnel. They see the dragon. "Ender dragon we request your help." Bryan says. It replays in the launguage of the enderman.

"It says 'get it over with" said Endria

"Wait you can understand it" asked Bryan.

"Yes, I can."

"We need your help, He has risen, and threatens all excistance in Minecraftia, even you. We need the help of the natural enderman. Will you grant us aid." Says Bryan.

The dragon replies in English "I will ask my queen" his voice was dark and raspy, kinda what you would expect. He flies off.

When he returns he says, "I will only give you our four best enderman. They are known as the elete four." Four Enderman teleported to us. "I will also allow you to leave freely, young hero, and Endria for aiding him I will grant you 1 blaze rod arrow and a infinity enchantment book, no return to your world swiftly."

We did just that.


	10. the swordsmen

Me: I decided to do beginning and end

Bryan: Well at least your updating

Luna: I thought you were updating on Saturday

Me: I tried but I was pretty busy

Luna: Well good job. This is your longest chapter in a story. more than 1000 words

Me: thank you, thank you very much. Anyways Allon-sy. no Geronimo. great I need a catch phrase not from doctor who.

They were in the normal world, again. The head of the 4 endermen, Alexander, said in Ender "We will try to learn English" but to Bryan and Luna it sounded like static. Theh taught the endermen simple English.

After a while, Alexander said that the three humans should make a shelter. They chopped down a tree a someone fell. Alexander said "warning! One of His minions are near" for some reason it sounded unemotional, Mindanao like a robot.

-Bryan's point of view (probably will be like this the rest of the fanfic)-

I drew my Diamond Sword, I saw Endria draw her enderbow. The endermen grabbed the heaviest blocks they found. I looked at Luna and her sword was none of the standard versions. It had a blade black as obsidian and on the hilt an emerald glistened. we were ready to attack this monster, but it was asleep. This confused me.

I was ready to attack when I heard him yawn. we braced ourselves. when he awoke, he said "Why are you pointing your weapons at me"

We were ready for a all out battle. "Wait, this is because I am part creeper isn't it. Ok, I'm with the Sword Clan."

I was not to sure "Is he really a member of the clan, Luna" I asked Luna.

Luna said "yes, he was there before I got there, well if he is Bryant" Luna said.

"How do you know who I am" said Bryant.

"You're big things in the sword clan, I mean you survived the ... Wait you should tell them"

"Tell us what" I said.

" When I was young, I think five, I'm sure of it, anyways back to my story. He kidnapped me, it was for Project Creep, at least that was what I think it was. I was one of the first ones. This deal made me blow a tantrum. I blew up. Yet he didn't perfect it. I escaped, but the project made me look creeper still. A little while later, after I learded who too survive on my own, a member of the Sword Clan found me."

We told him what had happened to us. He started laughing "elete four, wow, delete four" I didn't see what was funny "I got a better name for you The enderman elite task force, I mean come-on who named them the delete four"

"The ender dragon did" said Alexander. "We like your name for us better. it will strike fear into the core of our opponents" It seemed as if he started to learn to express emotions vocaly. His voice sounded less iron golemly. It sounded deep (but not as deep as the Ender dragon), he sounded enthusiast.

We decided to go to the swords clan next. This was because both Luna and Bryant both come from it. I heard it's leader was a caveman.

I saw a cave. Luna and Bryant both said it was the one. We went through it and I saw a huge pool of lava, in a deep pit. It was a long way up when I heard someone say "hello dwellers."

We followed a steep path to get there. Endria and the Endermen just teleported their. Leaving me, Luna, Bryant, and Damien behind. We fought through countless waves of mobs. Creepers didn't attack us. I think it was because of my friends. When we were almost there cave spiders jumped on us. I was poisoned. I was down to half a heart. I left my food at Susan's house. thinking of Susan made me sad. I just sat their waiting to be put out of my saddness. A wicth dropped and Bryant sliced it with his black-bladed sword. at least it looked like it. he took its potion from its hand. he tossed it to me drink this.

I drank it. I was starting to feel better. it was a healing 2 potion. Luna tossed me some steak. I ate and got back on our way. The rest of our way was easier.

We finally got over it. I saw someone he had a beard. He also had. black and green clothes. "How are doing Mr. Jhonson" Said Luna teasing his name. She was referencing Cave Jhonson.

"What? I'm Caveman Films, Cave for short." Said Cave. We sat down. We sat down. "So you are Bryan, the Endermen and Endria told us about you. You have meet Bryant and Luna have you. He attacked all four clans, destroying most warriors. After the defeat, only 1 person survived how faced him. I think it was because he was amused by our videos. I just found out about the clans recently. I heard you meet ant. Anyways, I'm not much help. All I can tell you is what he told me to tell you. I don't think its good advice but anyways. 'Go to the other clans, then Bach to the village in which you just moved.' I don't know how he knows this, seems kinda stalkerish if you ask me."

We left.

Me: So here's the chapter. So cave was the leader of the swords clan

Bryant: and I'm here.

me: yes you are. How do you like why youtubers are clan leaders. Anyways still accepting O.C.s but no longer accepting the swords clan. only 1 archer and the other two get 2. But anyways see you next time


	11. Shade the builder and dierdre the skeley

Me: we are back.

Luna: two chapters in one day good job

Bryan: actually, he just got bo...

Me: I just got bored of seeing people wanting updates

Endria: well it wasn't me

Bryan: it was nobody

Me: you would have heard of.

Bryan: No nobody at all

(I bop Bryan on the head) lets just get on with the story.

I saw someone, he wore a hood and dark clothes. His face was a normal face, he had grey shoes. "hi I'm shade, I'm a builder. I will take you to my mansion."

We followed him. It was getting close to night time. I saw an skeleton with an umbrella?. It also had long red hair, and a long black dress, with one long sleeve and one short. I sliced it with my diamond sword. "Stop! im a hero like you! Well not exactly, You see I used to be alive, a member of a wealthy family until I died at a age of 10 this bow here is the only way to remember the clan I came from."

"Is this true Endria" I asked.

"I am pretty she is the noble Deirdre" she said.

"You are correct" said Deirdre.

We finally got to the mansion. We rested when we woke up awe asked shade to take us to the leader of the builders. He said yes. We then headed our way

Me: next chapter will be the beginning of a new arc

Bryan : only one hint: farm.

Me:and DutchyPuppy did say continue

Bryan: she said it the day you uploaded last chapter so it doesntt count.

Deirdre: you didn't include my bow.

Bryan: of coarce you craft it in the ant...

Me: Bryan! Hopefully they don't figure it out. but if you cant I will give you one hint: 8 diamonds

Luna: how are we supposed to survive of of that

Endria: I am pretty sure we will get plenty later.

Bryant: Well poetaster get this over with

Shade: goodb..

Bryan:We are saying it in unison

Cast: good bye and see you next chapter.


	12. Author's Note

Hey, Guys. Sorry for no updates for 5 months. First I was lay (typical me), then my kindle broke (3rd time ), so my ideas we stuck on paper which was lost in what used to be the pigsty called "my room" (finally clean for over two months, I share it with my three siblings"). Now to get on topic, I got a laptop, so I can write. I will be continuing some of my fanfics.

Now for the good and bad news, I will cancel/put off some fanfics, you can see the full list on my account. As of "Bryan, a hero?", I am going to revise It with longer chapters, inn which will be considered canon in the sequel.

Speaking of the sequel, It will be split into too parts 5 Characters, and 3 of which you pick. there is also going to be Bryan, an unknown character, of an 6th class, which is redstoner, you gain the character by following the details below. The others will be confused cause 4 of their #s disappeares. It will be based on Ant farm survival. You, the readers, will pick the out of the original group; the top 3 will be warped to the magnificent Ant farm. The entire cast will be present still, but yeah. O.C.s will be currently no more requests till the ant arc is completed, sorry , but I have plenty for know .

How 2 get the redstoner:

Create a private bucket sever

Set a world as Ant farm Survival (don't start)

PM me IP and Character Info

Bonus: from now on Herobrine's forces are repenting and can join our heroes, few pre-selected including one of mine, might take two or three more

Redstoner class will be publicly available when I start taking more O.C.s , around the end of part one of the Ant Arc.


End file.
